


Бей в яблочко, пока Меркурий в созвездии Стрельца (перевод с английского "Cut Through the Bull as Mercury Enters Taurus" by furiosity)

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История, в которой Мидорима – ясновидящий, Фукуда ненавидит грибы, а Кагами слишком редко проверяет смски.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бей в яблочко, пока Меркурий в созвездии Стрельца (перевод с английского "Cut Through the Bull as Mercury Enters Taurus" by furiosity)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cut Through the Bull as Mercury Enters Taurus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/561499) by [furiosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity). 



**Акт I: 序 Предисловие**

\- Ровно в тринадцать тридцать шесть, произойдет землетрясение средней силы, - сказал Мидорима. – Не повезло, мы как раз будем обедать.

Казунари отодвинул тетради и оглянулся на него. 

\- Что? Ты скачал еще какое-то приложение с предсказаниями, Шин-чан? Ты же знаешь, они все врут, кроме тех, которые минут за пять предупреждают. Нельзя предсказать землетрясение, это всем известно.

\- Что за привычка задавать вопрос и потом еще полчаса распинаться, - огрызнулся на него Мидорима. – Ничего я не скачивал. Утром я проснулся с даром ясновидения. 

Казунари моргнул. Не похоже было, чтобы Мидорима шутил. Бедняга. Надо хоть иногда перерывы в подготовке к экзаменам делать – иначе совсем мозги кипят, даже у самых умных. 

\- Ты утренний гороскоп имеешь в виду? 

\- Нет. Я имею в виду, я могу предсказывать события до того, как они случаются. Я просто не был на все сто процентов уверен до этой минуты.

\- Ты сам расскажешь, в чем дело, или мне опять из тебя клещами тянуть? – со вздохом спросил Казунари.

\- Можешь как всегда пропустить мимо ушей, - предложил Мидорима. – Ты всегда так делаешь.

\- Это не похоже на твои обычные загоны с талисманом дня, - возразил Казунари и полностью повернулся к Мидориме, положил локти на его парту и, переплев пальцы, положил на них подбородок. – Я тебя внимательно слушаю.

Мидорима вздохнул.

\- Я почувствовал легкое давление за глазницами, когда утром чистил зубы, а потом увидел себя на стации и машину, которая меня обрызгала. Сначала я решил, что это что-то вроде воспоминания, но потом это произошло на самом деле.

\- Тебя обрызгала машина, когда ты подходил к станции?

\- Разумеется. А потом, в вагоне, у меня заболела голова, и я увидел, как старушка протягивает мне котенка возле школы. 

\- И?

\- Так и вышло. И нет, я не взял котенка, так что даже не спрашивай. Короче говоря, у меня видения, а потом они случаются на самом деле.

\- Ты видишь, и оно почти сразу происходит, каждый раз? – Казунари слышал про déjà vécu, но считал, что это слишком редкое явление. Может, Мидорима просто перезанимался.

Мидорима покачал головой.

\- Нет. Не каждый. Например, я уже увидел, что эта способность исчезнет через неделю. – Он сел прямее за партой и крикнул: - Нохара, будешь открывать кладовку – осторожнее! – Потом чуть слышно добавил: - Швабра упадет и ударит ее по голове.

Нохара сумела от швабры увернуться.

\- Шинтаро-кун, в следующий раз просто поставь ее аккуратнее, и не придется предупреждать людей, - посоветовала она.

\- Это не я вчера дежурил, - огрызнулся Мидорима, но Нохара уже не слушала.

\- Ты мог это подстроить, - сказал Казунари. – Такую сложную историю придумать – это на тебя не похоже, Шин-чан.

\- Я ничего не придумываю, - ответил Мидорима, хмурясь. Он бросил взгляд на часы – как раз прозвенел звонок на урок. – Аомине сейчас получит результат контрольной по Мировой истории. Тридцать девять из ста.

Казунари хмыкнул.

\- Это кто угодно предсказать может. Это же Аомине.

\- Спроси его! – уперся Мидорима. – Напиши ему и спроси, если мне не веришь. Тридцать. Девять.

Но тут в класс вошел учитель и объявил тест – если уж Мидорима взялся предсказывать, мог бы предсказать и это, – и Казунари забыл об этом разговоре. Мидорима чудил временами, и каждый, кто хотел стать его другом, должен был это хорошо понимать.

Урок закончился, и Казунари, голодный как волк, вытащил бенто, едва дождавшись, когда учитель покинет класс. Казунари повернулся к Мидориме, чтобы угостить его кусочком редьки, и застыл.

\- Что случилось, Шин-чан?

Мидорима был бледен как мел. 

\- У тебя есть телефон или адрес Кагами?

\- Кагами, который за Сейрин играет?

\- Да, его. А что, ты знаешь еще одного Кагами?

Казунари пролистал список контактов и покачал головой.

\- Неа, у меня только Куроко…

\- Нет. Ему ты ни в коем случае не говори, что ищешь Кагами, - почти в панике сказал Мидорима.

\- Еще Фурихата есть. Но что случилось? Я понимаю, ты не любишь Куроко, но… О, у тебя еще одно видение было?

\- Просто позвони Фурихате и попроси у него телефон Кагами, - взорвался Мидорима. – Это вопрос жизни и смерти!

Толчок сотряс здание школы – карандаш Казунари покатился по полу.

Время было – ровно тринадцать тридцать шесть.

**Акт II: 破 Интермеццо**

\- Фукуда? – Фурихата заглянул в классную комнату и завертел головой по сторонам.

Хироши кивнул ему и продолжил выбирать грибы из риса. Фурихата подошел к нему и устроился за соседней партой. 

\- Я только что разговаривал с Такао из Шутоку. Он просит адрес Кагами. Дать ему?

\- Почему ты это у меня спрашиваешь? Спроси Кагами.

\- Не могу его найти.

\- Тогда спроси Куроко.

\- Его тоже.

\- Он сказал, зачем ему?

\- Нет, - покачал головой Фурихата, - но похоже что-то срочное. Что-то про Мидориму и землетрясение.

\- Ну дай тогда, - пожал плечами Хироши, доставая последний гриб. Боги, как же жрать-то хотелось. – Что такого может случиться? 

Он совершенно забыл об этом разговоре до того момента, как начал переодеваться в спортивную форму.

\- Эй! Ты узнал, что Такао от Кагами хотел? – спросил он Фурихату, выходя на площадку. 

\- О, черт. Муто-сенсей заставил меня книжки таскать, и я совсем забыл. – Фурихата вернулся к своему шкафчику и принялся копаться в сумке. – Сейчас отправлю, хоят поздновато, конечно.

Время было – семнадцать тридцать.

**Акт III: 急 Внезапный поворот**

\- Да что с тобой сегодня? – спросил Тайга. – В обед, после занятий…

\- Ты против? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Тецуя, подкладывая свернутый пиджак под колени. 

\- Нет, конечно. Но ты ведь все равно придешь ко мне вечером? Ты ведь не пытаешься намекнуть мне, что у тебя не получается?

Тецуя прижал его к стене.

\- Приду.

\- Получается, из четырнадцати часов мы почти три будем заниматься сексом.

Тецуя провел большим пальцем по голому бедру Кагами, наблюдая, как краснеет белый след.

\- Это очень много секса.

\- О чем я и говорю. Сегодня какой-то особый день? Я ведь не забыл никакой важной даты?

\- Может, наверстываем упущенное? – предположил Тецуя, приподнимая член Тайги и поглаживая его пальцами. 

\- Нельзя наверстывать упущенное, пока не упустишь, - задохнувшись поправил его Тайга. – Я не уеду в Лос-Анжелес до конца лета. До этого еще полгода.

\- Да, но я-то через месяц иду в университет, и мы не сможем видеться часто. А сейчас помолчи, я буду тебе минет делать.

Тайга положил ладонь ему на волосы, и Тецуя принялся медленно облизывать головку. Он мог заставить Тайгу кончить за сорок пять секунд – они засекали – но всегда растягивал удовольствие, как, например, сейчас: язык медленно скользит по члену, пальцы уверенно сжимают основание. Тайга пытался дышать ровно, смотреть – не упуская ни детали – как выгибается позвоночник Тецуи, только чтобы не видеть развратных губ. Он тоже всегда старался отдалить оргазм – но почти всегда без особого успеха. Взгляд упорно возвращался к опущенным векам Тецуи и гладкому подбородку. Тецуя взял его член глубже в рот, и Тайга застонал, сжимая его волосы в кулаке.

Им нравилось заниматься сексом в раздевалке – потому что в это время тут никого не было. Сокомандники уходили ровно в семь тридцать после тренировок. Так что можно было стонать сколько угодно громко – дома такую роскошь позволить себе было нельзя.

Тецуя отодвинулся, встретился с Тайгой взглядом, усмехнулся.

\- Тецуя, - взмолился Тайга. 

\- Ты куда-то торопишься? – Он снова наклонился ближе и тронул головку кончиком языка.

\- Да, я тоже хочу тебе отсосать, - сказал Тайга, перебирая его волосы.

Тецуя улыбнулся ему – как всегда едва заметно.

\- Тогда иди сюда.

Он отстранился, уступая место, и Тайга встал на колени. Он ожидал, что Тецуя поднимется на ноги, но тот придвинулся ближе и обвил его талию ногами, потом протиснул худую сильную руку между их телами, обхватил ладонью оба члена и принялся быстро и жестко дрочить.

Тайга положил руки Тецуе на плечи и уткнулся носом ему в плечо, тяжело дыша и толкаясь бедрами навстречу. 

\- Хорошо-о-о, - прошептал Тайга, вылизывая шею Тецуи, тот только неровно выдохнул, усмехаясь, и крепче сжал члены в ладони. Свободной рукой он обнял Тайгу и притиснул к себе. Ближе. Ближе. Еще ближе. Тесно оплетая талию Тайги ногами. Все это время, что они встречались, Тайге казалось, он никогда не сможет оказаться к Тецуе достаточно близко, так чтобы раствориться друг в друге, как дым в воздухе. 

Задрожав, он вскрикнул и кончил, Тецуя почти сразу последовал за ним, крепко прижимаясь к его груди. Потом они обмякли, Тайга – прислонившись к стене, Тецуя – у него на коленях, лениво целуя. Потом он положил голову Тайге на грудь. Тайга крепко обнял его и закрыл глаза.

\- У тебя сперма в волосах, - пробормотал Тайга. – Кажется, моя долетела.

\- И ты молчал, Бакагами, - упрекнул его Тецуя, но не шевельнул и пальцем. 

\- Не переживай, я потом смою, - сказал Тайга, и они засмеялись, одновременно припомнив их первый раз. Тецуя сказал тогда ровно те де слова, когда Тайга, преждевременно кончив, залил спермой его джинсы.

Позже, они, как смогли, почистились салфетками – Тайга переоценил свои возможности, и никакой спермы в волосах Тецуи не оказалось – и разошлись каждый к своему шкафчику, чтобы переодеться. Тецуе, как всегда, понадобилось меньше минуты, и он еще некоторое время сидел на скамейке, наблюдая, как одевается Тайга. 

Тайга застегнул брюки и вытащил из шкафчика майку, встряхнул ее.

\- Ну и смысл был душ принимать? Я опять весь мокрый.

Тецуя дернул майку к себе, и Тайга, застигнутый врасплох, покачнулся и наклонился, чтобы удержать равновесие. Тецуя поцеловал его, бросив майку и положив руки Тайге на плечи. У Тайги – естественно – еще не могло встать на это, но все равно – ему было очень приятно от этого жеста. 

\- Я подожду снаружи, - сказал Тецуя, внезапно прервав поцелуй. – Или мы сегодня отсюда не уйдем.

Тайга смотрел ему в спину, очарованный. Два года прошло, а он все не мог поверить, как ему повезло. 

Он закончил одеваться и по пути к двери достал телефон – проверить, нет ли пропущенных сообщений. Смс пришла только одна – вскоре после начала тренировки. 

«Кагами, Куроко собирается до тебя сексуально домогаться ровно в восемнадцать сорок восемь, так что тебе лучше держаться подальше от раздевалки. Мидорима».

Тайга почесал в затылке.

\- Какого черта?

**御負け Эпилог**

Телефон Шинтаро звякнул.

«Мидорима, это не домогательство, если я сам готов умолять об этом, идиот. Не суй свой нос в чужие дела! Кагами».

\- Что там, Шин-чан? – спросил Такао. Они возвращались к станции с практики. 

\- Ничего, - отрезал Шинтаро, убирая телефон.

\- Правда? А почему ты тогда так покраснел?

\- Не говори глупостей, это просто освещение такое.


End file.
